A "scoop with a counter", particularly one with the installation of a pusher and a counter ratchet, to level the scooped powder material while the number of scoops can be counted.
As recommended by modern physicians, a new-born baby should be breast-fed by its mother. But nowadays most pregnant women are of the working class who must return to their working positions after the baby is born, so they could not breast-feed the baby. As a result, most babies are fed with powdered milk.
To feed a new-born baby, a constant amount of milk powder is formulated for a baby in a certain growth stage; in case the amount of milk powder is insufficient, the diluted milk will cause constipation to the baby; conversely, in case of excessive milk powder, the denser milk will cause indigestion and diarrhea to the baby, therefore, a constant amount of milk powder must be measured; to measure the milk powder, a scoop enclosed with the package of milk powder container is generally used for such a purpose, meanwhile, the excessive milk powder on the scoop cup is generally leveled by a plate or the like to remove the excess of milk powder, thus, it is not so convenient in the scooping process.
To make milk from milk powder, a mother would be running here and there with her hands full, in many cases, she may forget the number of scoops she has already scooped; and as explained above, one scoop more or less will cause indigestion to the baby, so in case the mother forgets the number of scoops of milk powder, she may have to pour back the milk powder already scooped, before she restart the scooping process and the counting.
In view of the inconvenience in removing excessive milk powder from a conventional scooping cup by means of a plate or the like; and the inconvenience of having to pour back the milk powder already scooped and restart the counting in case one has forgotten the number of scoops, the inventor has devoted in the research and has finally come up with a scoop with a counter, comprising mainly a pusher that may slide to and fro on a handle of a scooping cup, on the front end of said pusher is a cover ring, and on the rear end of the pusher is a top plate; at the end of the handle of the scooping cup is fitted a housing that is composed of a left casing and a right casing, on said left casing and right casing is a window, inside the left casing and right casing is a counter ratchet, on its two sides is a digit frame in a ring arrangement, the digit frame on the counter ratchet is visible from the window, and on the lower part of the housing is an opening, so the toothed side of the counter ratchet is exposes to facilitate resetting adjustment, and in the housing at the toothed side of the counter ratchet is a flexible fixing plate to fix the counter ratchet; in the above configuration, the pusher may be pushed forward, when the cover ring at the front end of the pusher will level the milk powder in the scooping cup, thus enabling the measurement of a constant amount of milk powder, and it may be pushed backward, when the top plate at the rear end of the pusher will push and turn the counter ratchet, so the counter ratchet will turn to the next digit, and the number of scooping can be measured.